Rywale
by Filex
Summary: Ami była naprawdę zdolna, ale pewne rzeczy sprawiło że jej całe życie się załamało.Tak więc... Opuszczona i bezsilna wkracza do liceum, maltretowana przez starszego brata który szczerze nienawidzi siatkówki i załamana po pierwszym zawodzie sercowym. Stary przyjaciel chce pomóc jej wrócić do starej kondycji... A ona w zamian chce poprowadzić go do finałów.


Króciutki wstęp. Kurde, tyle zbierałam się na napisanie coś z Haikyuu, nie mając kompletnie pomysłu... I nagle przyszła mi do głowy panienka OC i jej historia. Mam nadzieje, że rozdziały będą wpadać często i nie będzie zbyt dużo rażących błędów.

* * *

><p>Przymknęła powoli drzwi, starając nie wydać z siebie żadnego głośniejszego dźwięku. Przystanęła na palcach chwilę nasłuchując, lecz nie słysząc niczego więcej oprócz odgłosów burzy za oknem, powędrowała w stronę swojego miejsca. Przemknęła stopami po zimnych deskach, siadając na krześle od komputera i podciągając nogi pod siebie. Było dla niej trochę za małe.<p>

Chwyciła myszkę i powoli zaczęła przewijać zdjęcia na google grafika. Z każdym kolejnym zdjęciem w jej oczach pojawiała się coraz większa determinacja; w jasnych, niebieskich tęczówkach odbijało się światło laptopa. Prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka i zatrzasnęła pokrywkę laptopa, obejmując kolana ramionami i chowając głowę pomiędzy nimi.

- Cholerny.

Z jej ust wydobyło się długie westchnienie, kiedy coś trzasnęło na dole i w mieszkaniu rozległ się dziwny śmiech. Mimo całej wewnętrznej walki w jej oczach stanęły łzy, które powoli zaczęły skapywać na jej wyświechtany podkoszulek i nagie nogi. _Przypomnij sobie o dobrych chwilach. _Po chwili skarciła się w myślach, uznając że zbyt wiele dobrych chwil łączyło się z ludźmi, którzy _ranili_. Lepiej myśleć o tych złych chwilach i wmawiać sobie że teraz jest lepiej.

- Ami!

Zerwała się, prawie zlatując z krzesła i rzucając się w stronę łóżka. Powoli wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę, czując jak zimny materiał delikatnie okrywa jej nagie nogi i ręce. Przycisnęła drżące dłonie do serca, oddychając powoli i ciężko, starając się wyglądać tak jakby spała. Zazwyczaj wtedy dawał jej spokój. _Zazwyczaj_.

Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a do pokoju wkradło się nikłe światło z holu. Ktoś zastukał ciężkimi buciorami, chwilę krzątając się po jej pokoju.

- Pieprzona. - Piorun uderzył od razu, jakby chcąc nauczyć właściciela tego grubego głosu że zachowuje się niegrzecznie. - Jak zwykle się leni i_ śpi_.

Westchnięcie.

Kiedy drzwiczki zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, chwilę zwlekała nim otworzyła oczy i usiadła na łóżku. Starła łzy i wstała, nadal drżąc i podeszła do okna. Przez chwilę obserwowała deszcz, dopóki nie otworzyła go i nie wyskoczyła, niepewnie stając na dachu.

Było mokro i ślisko, tak że jeden nierozważny krok mógł sprawić że spadłaby z trzech metrów prosto na kamienną ścieżkę. W lepszym wypadku w krzaki róży; były to jedne z niewielu roślin, które odżyły po... Tamtych wydarzeniach. Tak naprawdę wszystkie nieszczęścia zaczynały się od pewnych wydarzeń.

Usiadła na zimnych dachówkach, a tani materiał spodenek prawie natychmiast przemókł, sprawiając że poruszyła się nerwowo. Objęła rozdygotane nogi rękami, podnosząc głowę i pozwalając by deszcz zmoczył jej blond włosy i całą twarz. Zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w niebo pełne gwiazd i wzdychając cicho.

- Hej mamo - szepnęła, kątem oka zauważając jak błyskawica rozświetla drzewa na wschodzie. - Postanowiłam z tobą pogadać. Wiesz... Teraz wszystko jakoś się nie układa. Miałaś rację, chłopaki to idioci. Pamiętasz jak mówiłam ci że jest trzech najważniejszych w moim życiu, ale jednego już straciłam? Tuż po wypadku straciłam drugiego. A trzeci... Aki się załamał. - Głos się jej urwał, więc tylko westchnęła głęboko i przerwała na chwilę.

Gorące łzy znowu zaczęły ciec po jej policzkach, sprawiając że nocny krajobraz stał się jeszcze bardziej niewyraźny. Zaśmiała się gorzko, mając nadzieje że to chociaż trochę pomoże.

- Jutro zaczynam liceum. I... Wiesz, poddałam się. Nie gram już. Nie mam po co, nie mam dla kogo... No i Aki mi zabronił. Powiedział, że jeżeli chociaż chwycę piłkę, to mnie będzie mnie zabije. - Zachichotała nerwowo. Może wydawało się to być tylko żartem, ale jej brat... Nie, on nie kłamał. Był w stu procentach poważny, kiedy trzymał jej nadgarstek tak mocno, że nie czuła palców. - To tyle, bo jeszcze bardziej się rozkleję. Dobranoc.

Wstała, czując jak przemoczona koszulka przykleja się do jej nagiego ciała, a włosy zaczynają się jeszcze bardziej kręcić. Przez chwile jeszcze patrzyła na kawałek nieba, który nie był przykryty chmurami, lecz nie dodała nic więcej, tylko zawróciła się i weszła do środka.

Zostawiła okno otwarte, drżąc delikatnie z powodu zimna; nie przebrała się jednak, ani nie wytarła, po prostu mokra rzuciła się na łóżko i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę.

_Jutro może będzie lepiej. _


End file.
